


House and Home

by Unelore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had quiet down, a sort of peace could be had in Beacon Hill - for now.<br/>Derek had decided that they needed to move, the loft wasn't big enough anymore, especially since Cora had decided to stay, Issac was living with them and Peter sorta just came along.<br/>Lydia had taken it upon herself to find a perfect house for them, following Dereks instructions, it had to be large enough for them all to be comfortable, spare rooms for the others in the pack. They should all feel welcome at any time. A large kitchen and enough room for relaxing with the entire pack.<br/>And she had found it. </p><p>Derek wants to grow stronger with his pack, he wanted them to trust him and he wanted to trust them...his sister kindly pointing out it was more Someone he wanted to trust him. Someone her brother couldn't help look at whenever he was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House and Home

**Author's Note:**

> First off - Sorry I haven't posted on Blessed by Lady Moon http://archiveofourown.org/works/2673080/chapters/5976992 I am working on the next couple of chapters in hopes that these last weeks won't happen again (aka there will be an update soon).
> 
> Second, this is the first Teen Wolf story I wrote and posted, though on Wattpad.  
> No Beta.

"So," Stiles started, "what can I do for you today, Derek." He'd started noticing, or more like sensing, whenever anyone of his supernatural friends where close - not that he and Derek were friends, then again what were they if not friends? The wolf slid through his open window and sat down on his bed, mumbling something. "Sorry no wolf-hearing over here. Again?"  
"I'm supposed to ask if you can help with the moving this weekend." Stiles spun around in his chair to face the man sitting on his bed, a bit surprised that the usual sulking, moody, wolf was staring at the floor, like it offended him.  
"I said I would, didn't I." Stiles said getting up, walking over to get his hoodie from the floor, smiling."Not sure I'll be much of help, since there will be other werewolves helping out."  
"Everyone will be helping out." Derek stated, still staring at the floor. "Cora wanted you to call her." He finally looked at Stiles, handing him a piece of paper with his sisters number written on it. Stiles accepted with a confused look on his face.  
"Anything special she wanted? If you know."  
"No idea. Well I'll see you on Friday." With that he left the same way he came, Stiles said a 'Yea, see ya' before picking up his phone to call Cora.  
"You could have just called you know." He pointed out when she answered.  
"Now where is the fun in that?" She asked and he could hear the amusement in her voice. "And not let Derek get his ass up to your room with an actual reason for once?!"  
"Ha. Ha. So what's up?" After the first couple of times they had found themselves in the company of the other it had been weird but now it was like they had been friends for such a long time, even if they didn't spend that much time together.  
"Friday."  
"Yes? What about it?"  
"Wanna be useful?" She mocked.  
"What, are you saying this puny human won't be useful in the moving of furniture and what-nots? Your words hurt, young lady." He couldn't keep a straight face for long.  
"You sound like uncle Peter sometimes."  
"Take it back! I will not be compared to the likes of him!" They both laughed. "But seriously, what do you need me to do?"  
"Care to make dinner? We can get the kitchen stuff there first and then you can get dinner ready while we get the rest of the stuff. Oh and we can go to the store after school to get things."  
"Erm sure, why not." They talked a bit more before saying their good byes and see you laters.

"Stiles my boy!" He turned around as he heard his name being called out, Danny walking over to him where he was standing by his locker. "So I hear we will be eating some awesome Stilinski food tonight after the moving is done."  
"Yeah that's the plan, Danny." Stiles got his bag out of his locker and closed it with a smile. "Cora should be finished soon so we'll go to the store before meeting up with you all."  
"Mind if I tag along? Or should I get a ride from-"  
"No worries, Danny-boy." They walked out to the parking, walking over to his Jeep where Cora was already waiting. "Why hello there."   
"Stiles, Danny." She nodded at them, Danny smiled and nodded as well. Cora wasn't as open when others where around, she was getting there but still a bit to go. Stiles opened and they got in and he drove them to the store. It was not many people a the store, they had gotten out of school early, Danny was pushing the cart while Stiles told Cora what to get, if he wasn't getting it himself.

A good twenty minutes later they were loading the Jeep with groceries and headed to the house the Hales and Issac where moving into. It was a fairly big house, seven bedrooms, large kitchen, dinning area, livingroom and a lounge area on the top floor connecting the five bedrooms up there together, just like the old Hale house it was surrounded by forest and a bit out of the town, most of them being werewolves that had been something of a must when they went house hunting- well Lydia had done most of the hunting when she'd learned Derek wanted to move from the loft. He parked the car next to Dereks as the got out and headed to the house with the bags, his father and Chris were trying to get one of the parts for the new couch through the front door. "Hey dad, mr. Argent."  
"Chris, Stiles, call me Chris." Stiles smiled at the older men as they grunted trying to get the piece of furniture into the house, a piece for the new huge sofa that would fit them all.  
"Stop." Lydias voice came from inside. "Go around the house, the porch door on the other side is open, it's bigger."  
"Why not tell us this before?" John muttered.  
"I did." She pointed out. "Oh hi Stiles, Danny, Cora. I see the shopping went well." They moved inside, when the older men moved around the house. "Cora, I need you to pick your room." Cora rolled her eyes, excused herself and followed Lydia upstairs.  
"I am not sure if it's Lydia or them who's actually movin' in." Danny stated with a smile, Stiles agreed.

When they had gotten all the bags into the kitchen, he shooed Danny out so he could get started. He turned on the radio, that came with the kitchen, rolled his sleeves up looked around a a moment before he started getting the kitchen in order, putting away groceries and unpacking boxes. A couple of almost getting himself hurt by different kitchen appliances and an hour later he started with dinner, fresh pasta with minced meat sauce. He also baked some bread to go with the dinner and some for breakfast tomorrow before he started with a cake for dessert.  
All the while humming, dancing and every once in a while bursting out in song. He didn't hear, nor did he sense, that someone was coming up to him, so when someone placed their hand on his shoulder he jumped and smashed the package of flour in his hand - making it so he got flour all over himself. "Jesus! Give some warning!" He heard and saw his father chuckle when he turned around.  
"Sorry son, I just assumed you heard me." Stiles tried to wipe the flour from his face, but quickly gave up and smiled at his father. "Why don't you borrow a shower, I'll clean this up, before dinner?"  
"Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Finish the pasta, for me." He put down what remained of the package of flour and moved out of the kitchen. "Cora?"  
"Yeah?" She came down the stairs, almost tumbling down when she saw him. "Oh. My. God. What happen?"  
"Dad scared me while I was holding flour and now I need to borrow a shower, a towel and preferably some cloths." She bit her lip, not to laugh, nodding and motion for him to follow her upstairs.  
"Here's a towel. I'll get you some cloths and leave them on the dresser. So get in the shower."

He thanked her and moved into the bathroom, undressing, turning on the shower and getting in, moments later it knocked on the door. "Yeah?"  
"Sorry Stiles, but I have the bodywash and shampoo, I'm coming in alright?"  
"Erm o-okay." He peeked out from behind the shower curtain as the door opened and Cora got in, holding a hand over her eyes, bottles in her other hand. "You don't have to worry. I'm behind the curtain." He said, not sure if it was more to reassure himself or her, she let out a breath and moved her hand way. "Hi." They grinned at each other when she handed him the bottles but stopped when she saw the bruises on his upper body, without thinking she pulled him out of the shower looking over his body seeing the entirety of his bruised battered body.  
"You need to get something for those. They much hurt. A lot." She looked him in the eyes. "Do you take something for the pain?" He should feel panic right now, or at least embarrassment for being completely naked in front of a female, but all he could feel right this moment was guilt. He shook his head at her question, shivering at the cold air coming from the other room. She seemed to realize what she was doing because she let go of his arm, apologizing for just grabbing him like that.  
"It's ok, Cora. I promise. I'm used to your brother just slamming me into walls for no reason." Stiles gave her a quick smile. "Can I get back to my shower?" She was scanning his face for something, he didn't know what, before nodding, turning away.  
"I'll get you something for the bruises." With that she left, closing the door behind her. He quickly got back in the shower, cleaning himself, trying not to think of the hurt in her eyes when she'd seen his body, he dried himself of quickly when he got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his hip before leaving the bathroom, and like Cora said, there where clothes on the dresser and a tub of some kind of gel with a note 'For your bruises'.  
He pulled on the boxers before rubbing the gel over his bruises, at least the ones he could get to himself, then he got fully dressed, he could smell Derek in the shirt when he pulled it over his head, it made him feel safe. When he felt ready he padded downstairs, he heard his father in the kitchen and walked over.

"Finally! Lets eat." John smiled at his son, the others did as well, they had put out everything on the counters so everyone could take some before they moved to sit by the table in the dining room.  
"It smells great." Scott exclaimed when he removed the lid off the sauce, pouring some over his pasta before moving on. Stiles waited for last to get his food, when he got into the dining room he looked at the others when they got seated, Derek at the head of the table, on his right; Peter, John, Chris, Melissa, Deaton and Issac, to his left: Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Danny and Cora. Which left him one place to sit, across from Derek, with Cora on his right and Issac on his left. Cora placed a hand on his arm when he sat down, giving him a small smile and whispered: "Lets talk later." He nodded and let the conversations that the others were having occupy his time. They were laughing, smiling, stuffing their faces with food, teasing each other, just generally acting like a family at dinnertime. He leaned back in his chair, looking over the table, he noticed that Derek, even tough in a conversation with Chris, his gaze never left Stiles. Stiles gave him a smile, the 'I'm fine. Nothing to worry about over here' smile that usually worked, Derek frowned but didn't say anything.  
"So everyone done?" Stiles asked with a grin, as he stood up grabbing his plate and moved to get the others plates as well, Cora started helping him. "I'll turn on some coffee n' tea and bring it out to the livingroom so why don't you guys lounge about over there." They thanked him for the food and moved away from the room, Lydia also helped with clearing the table.  
They worked in silence, loading the dishwasher, making coffee and tea, taking out the cake, some plates and spoons, Cora took a tray with the plates, spoons, milk and sugar, Lydia took the one with the mugs and Stiles carried the cake in to the livingroom.  
"Oooh cake!" Issac bounced of the sofa making grabby hands towards Stiles, more at the cake, which earned him a laugh from the others. They handed out the mugs and Stiles served the cake.  
"You know, if you keep this up, we'll have you cooking and baking every day." Peter said between munching on his piece of cake and sipping on his tea.  
"Hey, no stealing of my cook!" John said.  
"There's spare rooms here, you can move in and we can share." Peter stated pointing his spoon up where the rooms where.  
"Can you not treat me like a thing?!" Stiles spat, with more anger than he meant, he slapped his hand over his mouth, willing his tears from falling. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before rushing out of the house. John stared after his son and was about to run after him when Chris hand on his shoulder stopped him and they saw the Hale siblings run after him.

He didn't know why he had gotten angry or why he had snapped at his father and Peter, they were joking, nothing he hadn't heard before. Nothing he hadn't himself joked about before. So why was this different? It hurt. It hurt so much. It was like the dam he'd built for all his feelings just burst for no reason. His chest tightened, he felt trapped in his own body as he stumbled and fell to the forest floor.  
"Stiles?" He heard Coras voice before he saw her as she entered the clearing, where he had finally stop, he was crying, hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf. She ran over to him, her brother not far behind, she pulled him in to a hug. "Hey it's ok."  
"What's wrong?" Derek asked standing next to them, not quite sure what to do, Cora pulled him down to sit on the other side of Stiles. "Stiles?"  
"I'm s-s-sorry." Stuttering Stiles tried to calm down, taking a deep breath only to break down into another sob and shuddering. Derek pulled his jacket off and put it around the younger man.  
"What do you need to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." Derek stroke Stiles back, hoping it would at least do something good.  
"Stiles? I'm just gonna let the others know, ok? Derek will be here and I'll be right back, ok." He nodded, leaning up from her as she moved away. She kissed his forehead before going back.  
"Der-Derek?" He looked up at the older man, if Derek had to describe how Stiles looked at that moment if would be: a lost and scared puppy, and Derek didn't really know what to do with that.  
"Yeah?" Derek swallowed, hoping there would be anything he could do.  
"Take away the pain. I-I can't do this anymore. It hurts so-so much." Derek nodded and took Stiles arm, his veins turning black as he took some of the pain away, he felt Stiles relax, his breathing evening out. How long had he been going around with this pain? Why hadn't he said anything? More over why hadn't anyone of them noticed!?  
"Stiles? Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles shook his head, slowly. "I'm here if you do. Whenever you need, for whatever, I am here for you." Dereks words made him chuckle. "What's so funny?"  
"Thank you, Derek." Stiles moved away and leaned against a tree. "Thank you for taking some of the pain, but you don't have to push yourself." Derek frowned and moved closer.  
"Push myself? What are you talking about?"  
"I know you don't like me, that you only put up with me because of Scott and dad. And the off occasions that I can be useful for some research even though both Danny and Lydia is probably much better at it than me. I'm not entirely sure why I'm allowed to be around. Scotts been putting up with me since we were kids, but now he finally has other friends, he's a werewolf, he finally have a place where he belongs. You're all sharing these bonds that I can't compete with. Even Danny is a wolf now. No it's not that I am jealous, or I guess it is. But I don't want the bite. I don't think I would survive. Then again maybe that's a good thing. Then I wouldn't have to be a burden for everyone all the time. I-"  
"Will you stop?!" Derek snapped at him, he looked over at the wolf. "Stiles. If I didn't want you to talk to me, I wouldn't have offered. And if I didn't like you, why would I take your pain when you asked me to? Really, Stiles, come join the rest of us in reality please. Stop putting yourself down." Derek took Stiles hand, looking into his eyes."If we didn't care we wouldn't be here. I'm angry that none of us noticed that you've been hurting, but from the looks of it you've been trying your hardest to not let it show. We can't help if you don't talk to us. We care. Please believe me when I say I do like you, I do care and please don't ever think that ending it is a solution."  
"I...So you wouldn't have taken the pain if you didn't like me?" Derek sighed, shaking his head.  
"That's what you took from that?" He rolled his eyes. "No Stiles. I don't take the pain if I don't care."  
"Oh." A blush crossed Stiles cheek, Derek smirked and pulled on Stiles arm, motioning for them to walk back to the house.


End file.
